Loose Ends
by lynsay
Summary: The story takes place right after Port Charles ended, I hated that the writers left it so open ended. I will not be changing much except for the pairing, the pairing will be Alison & Caleb, I don't know of many stories revolving around them as a couple but I thought they were really hot together on the show. Livy and Jack will also be getting together in the story.
1. Prologue: the end or is it?

Loose ends: Port Charles

Author's note: this story takes place right after Port Charles ended, I felt compelled to write this because I hated that the writers left it so open ended. I will not be changing much except for the pairing, the pairing will be Alison & Caleb, I don't know of many stories revolving around them as a couple but I thought they were really hot together on the show. Livy and Jack will also be getting together in this story, I don't know about the other characters in the show though.

Prologue: the end or is it?

Alison & Rafe did get married finally after everything that happened to them, it seemed that they would finally get their happy ending but looks can be deceiving. Caleb & Olivia also got married or so it would seem to Livy anyway. It seemed that two couple was starting their lives together on the same night but there was this lie that hung between them all. Granted Caleb had told Livy most of the truth only because he knew that it would hurt her. Yet he still even held something back from her though because he had plans and he knew that if Livy knew the whole truth she would derail those plans.

Alison hadn't told Rafe anything because like a fool she actually thinks that Caleb will keep their one night of discretion a secret. She should know better than to ever trust Caleb with anything. She thinks back to a time when things were so much easier, when everything used to be black & white and good & evil and there were no shades of gray but that was before Caleb came to town and changed everyone's way of thinking including Alison's. She was the last one to notice that her knowing Caleb changed her.

While Alison & Rafe were enjoying their wedding celebration, Caleb & Livy were falling apart at the seams. When Livy finally stopped crying after the revelation about Alison carrying Caleb's baby, she confronted him and said, "Tell me that it's not true, Alison isn't really pregnant with your baby?"

Caleb smiled more to himself than to Livy, he just couldn't contain his joy at the prospect of being a father. He was amused because this was all because of Livy; sure he could have stopped himself from doing what the ring wanted them to do but why would he. Alison was so pure and untainted that he couldn't help himself. Now even without the ring he still wanted Alison but he wasn't going to tell Livy that. It was better to watch her beg and toy with her emotions as well. He was good at head games but whenever his heart got involved it usually ended in disaster usually for him more than anyone else involved.

He thought that maybe he just had bad luck with women or maybe it was because of his dark side that things kept spiraling out of control when it came to his love life. He couldn't help it, he even tried to get rid of it a few times but for some reason it didn't work. After a while he realized that he couldn't fight something that is so ingrained into him so deeply. So instead of deny that part of himself, he embraced it a long time ago, and now there was no turning back.

Caleb knew that there was no changing him but the worst part of his situation was that he changed Livy into who she is today. When he met her, she was a completely different person. Since she wasn't who he wanted her to be, he changed her with magic. He took out all the goodness in her and he knew that was wrong but at the time he didn't care. During that time he thought that Livy couldn't love him with all that goodness in her soul, so he buried her good side deep within her so she could love him. It was wrong and now he was going to rectify that mistake.

He went towards her and said softly, "Yes, it is true but in a moment you are not going to even care not about me anyways."

She looked at him as if her were crazy and said, "What are you talking about I am always going to love you?"


	2. Chapter 1: Livy dispelled

Chapter one: Livy dispelled

He softly caressed her face and shortly afterwards she passed out in his arms. After tonight Livy wouldn't even think of Caleb again and he was fine with that. Besides she belonged with Jack, and they were so in love before he interfered but now he was going to make it right. She always had belonged with Jack but Caleb refused to see it until now.

He knew that for once in his life he was doing the right thing. He took her to Jack's house and laid her on the couch. He knew that Jack wouldn't be home because he was at Rafe & Alison's wedding. That was a good thing for Caleb and his plans. As she laid there unconscious, Caleb erased all her memories of them being together but none of Jack though. He also released the good side that he buried with magic.

He decided to give her back everything that he had stolen from her including her mortality. He had found a cure it's the water from that spring; and he held onto some in a bottle. It was sort of ironic because while the water would heal everyone else it would never heal him again because it only works once. He tried it even after he realized he did want his mortality back but it didn't work and he would never tell anyone about it.

Jack would come home and find Livy lying there on his couch. Even if Jack did tell her everything that she did, the innocent Livy would find it hard to believe. If she attempted to remember on her own, Caleb put a flash that she would have of her & Jack making love to prevent her from remembering. He assumed that eventually she would stop trying to remember and then her & Jack would be happy together.

Caleb knew that Jack would take care of her because he loved her still regardless of what he wanted other people to believe. Caleb could tell he saw it every time that Jack looked at her. It was the damnedest thing that Caleb ever saw because Livy would do these horrible things to jack but for some reason he loved her still. It is weird because of all those horrible things that Livy had done is part of the reasons that Caleb fell out of love with her but Jack loved her still. Caleb just left her there by herself and vanished.


	3. Chapter 2: three's a crowd

Chapter two: three's a crowd

Caleb knew exactly where he was going. He was going to check on Rafe & Alison's honeymoon and see how they were getting along. Meanwhile in the honeymoon suite Rafe was sound asleep but Alison couldn't sleep at all for some reason. She felt sick to her stomach but she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was pacing outside on the terrace, thinking about Caleb for some reason. She tried to put the whole sleeping with her enemy behind them but it kept popping into her head. She couldn't figure it out why she refused to stop thinking about Caleb and their night together, if she didn't know any better she would think he was behind her thoughts filled of him.

Caleb knew she was awake, he could feel her breathing on the other side of the door. He rented the room next door to them so he could keep an eye on Alison. He also wanted to be there when she found out about the baby, their baby. He didn't want her to think for a single moment that Rafe was the father. He knew that is what she would think at first, which is why he was going to be there to set her straight.

Caleb didn't want to steal Alison behind her man's back. In fact he wanted Rafe to know and for Alison to choose him over Rafe. Caleb also didn't want Alison to turn evil; he wanted her because of how pure she was. When they touched that one misspent night, it awakened something in Caleb that he thought died in him a long time ago. What he felt for Alison went beyond love, beyond desire even and he knew that powerful emotions like that just couldn't be one sided. He knew that she felt it too but the difference was that is scared her to death because of Rafe.

Caleb wasn't too worried about the ex-vampire slayer angel though because he would take care of him soon enough. He knew that he couldn't kill him because they were still linked together but he wouldn't have to kill him anyway. Caleb had a plan, he was sick of being immortal and still not getting what he wants. All he wanted now was a few short years with his wife and baby. That was going to be Alison even though she didn't know it yet.  
Alison just couldn't get Caleb off her mind, even earlier in the night while Rafe was making sweet love to her, she kept thinking of Caleb. It made her sick because she didn't even like him and now she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him all the time.

It was driving her up the wall crazy, she began thinking that maybe this was all his doing but how could he be doing anything when he was all the way back in Port Charles. It just didn't make sense to her; she kept seeing him all over the place. Caleb enjoyed toying with her, making her think that she was crazy was fun. He said he was going to win her fair and square but that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun along the way. The time for fun and games was over now and he had to get Rafe out of the way. That will be quite a task but not impossible because Caleb still had a few cards up his sleeve still.


	4. Chapter 3: the plan

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="text-align: center; line-height: 150%;"  
align="center"span style="text-decoration:  
underline;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt;  
line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';  
mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter three: the plan/span/span/p 


End file.
